The End Is Nigh
by WriterPON3
Summary: What if? A question asked by many throughout time. What if my mother had lived through birth? What if I was never born? And many more questions. What if Everything you knew about Friendship is Magic was a lie created by a twisted Filly with a lust for power and the means to gain that power? FemmeSlash NightTwi


**This fic was inspired by The Infamous Man's "Closing The Book" Where Naruto possessed Tsukishima's personality and Fullbring "The Book of The End" **

**For those of you in the dark who are MLP fan's but not Bleach fans let me explain just what a Fullbring is. A Fullbringer, what one is called who possesses a Fullbring, is a child whose parent or parents survived a Hollow attack before they where born. The remaining Hollow spiritual power is then passed onto the child and thus a Fullbringer is born. A Fullbring is a special talent or ability when said Fullbringer is attatched emotionally to a certain object, for instance, a bookmark. Said object can either possess a special power or transform into a weapon with a unique ability. The Fullbring used in this fic, The Book of the End, is one of if not THE most frightening ability Bleach has produced so far. You'll see why soon. **

**The End is NIgh**

**A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction. **

**Summary: What if? A question asked by many throughout time. What if my mother had lived through birth? What if I was never born? And many more questions. What if Everything you knew about Friendship is Magic was a lie created by a twisted Filly with a lust for power and the means to gain that power? **

**Starring: Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Elements of Harmony, Shining Armor, Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Nightmare Moon and Discord. **

**Time Fic Takes Place: Right after Royal Canterlot Wedding. **

_The End is Nigh_

"Ahh look at them." Twilight Sparkle said to herself from her quarters in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters as she watched her "Friends" and "Brother" help the Princesses clean up after the wedding. "They all have no idea. How very naive."

"Is it time yet mommy?" Spike asked desperately.

"Not yet my precious." Twilight rubbed Spike's head with a hoof and he mrred. "Not just yet. Soon though. Its all going according to plan."

She picked up her favorite novel that she knew by heart and plucked out the bookmark.

Fluttershy peeked through the door of Twilight's room quietly. She had been feeling so guilty for abandoning her friend and wanted to apologize. She saw her friend holding a simple bookmark in the air with unicorn magic.

_"This day has been just perfect." _She heard Twilight sang in a much prettier voice than Chrysalis. _"The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small." _ Fluttershy gasped quietly as the bookmark was enveloped in emerald green flames And it was replaced with a sword of some kind she had never seen! _"Everypony I'll soon control." _She gasped again as Twilight stepped INTO THE AIR as if she where a pegasi. _"Every stallion, mare and foal!" _She waved her sword and slashed at invisivble foes. _"Who says a girl can't really have it all?" _ She cackled.

Her magic was the same color as always so she can't be Chrysalis. Fluttershy thought timidly. Is this really Twilight? She peeked again and saw the sword go back to its original Bookmark self. She quietly closed the door and took off at a gallop.

Though Fluttershy thought she had closed the door quietly, Twilight heard it creak shut. She snapped her attention to it. "Fluttershy." She narrowed her eyes. "My precious it looks like plans change." She

"Who should I get first? Discord? Or maybe Nightmare Moon?" Spike asked his mommy eagerly. "Or how about both?" He asked.

"I raised you well." Twilight cackled eagerly before leaving Spike to his dolls.

"PRINCESS!" Fluttershy shouted as she ran out into the courtyard in a panic. "Twilight!"

At Twilight's name everypony came toward her. "Flutteershy what has happened?"

"Go ahead Fluttershy." Fluttershy froze as Twilight came out of the shadows with her book. "Tell the Princess what you saw."

"She...she's EVIL!" Fluttershy shouted in a panic.

Snap. Everypony loked toward Twilight who had snapped her book shut. "Fluttershy I'm hurt. Evil is in the eye of the beholder." She quoted some long dead philosopony.

"Twilight what is going on here?" Applejack demanded. "Why are ya scarin' the dickens out of Fluttershy?"

"And why are you holding that bookmark out for no apparent random reason?" Pinkie Pie perked up out of no where.

"Funny you should ask." Twilight said stoicly with a slight smirk. In front of all of them the bookmark transformed into a green katana. And slashed Pinkie across the chest. Pinkie fell to the floor like a sac of cupcakes. "Ok, maybe that was a little evil." She giggled.

"Twilight!" Princess Celestia said in shock.

"Oh don't worry she's not seriously injured. I just didn't want any random interruptions." Twilight said as she brought over her sword.

"Twilight, because of what you just did, I have no choice but to arresst you." Shining Armor pointed out.

"Oh shut up Shining Arnor. Go back over to your Princess of Sluttiness. You think I didn't notice you drooling all over my brother while you where supposed to be "Watching" me?" She snapped at Cadance.

"I don't know what has gotten into you young mare." Celestia said angrily. "But I have no choice but to" She flared up her horn with magical power, but Twilight disappeared into a shimmer of light! A sudden slash was heard, and everypony watched the Princesses horn fall to the floor.

"You attacked the Princess!" Shining Armor said flaring up his own horn. "That's High Treason!"

"Captain Shining Armor I just sliced off the Sun Princess's horn. Don't think I won't hesitate to cut off yours or your slut's." Twilight glared coldly at her older brother.

"Twilight why are you doing this?" Celestia pleaded with the monster that used to be her student. Then everypony noticed Twilight was standing on the air! As if she where a pegasus!

"You can fly?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nope. Its called "Fullbringers Light." Twilight. "This blade is my Fullbring. Its called The Book of the End."

Applejack slowly raised a hoof.

"Yes Element of Honesty?" Twilight asked putting her katana over her shoulder with her magic.

"What's a Fullbring? I'm confused."

"I thought you would be you country hick." She said coldly to the Earth Pony Mare who growled. "See before I was born, one of my birth parent's survived an attack from a creature called a Hollow. Hollows are evil spirits that eat the souls of ponies that wander into their midsts at night. The remaining spiritual power was passed onto me when I was born and I was born a Fullbringer. Fullbringers are ponies who one of their parent's survived a Hollow attack before they where born in other words." She explained.

"Birth parents?" Rarity asked Shining Armor.

"She was adopted when I was eight. She was 5." Shining Armor explained. "What exactly does this "Fullbring" of yours do?"

"I'm glad you asked." Twilight brought up her katana and showed the bookmark shaped tassel at the end. I've always loved books. Even when I was little I'd stay up late in the night gaining knowledge, reading about adventures of other ponies, looking through the history of Equestria. And it should happen right about...now."

A black colored cage came up from the ground beneath the floors and enveloped Celestia. As soon as it closed it sparked to life with reddish black energy.

"My Fullbring, The Book of the End, allows me to insert myself into the past of a being or even an inanimate object. I planted this powerful magic canceling cage a thousand years before Celestia was born." Twilight said with a grin. "I can even usurp a ponies role in a certain event, say the banishment of Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna remembers me as her lover from a thousand years ago." She grinned evilly. "Nightmare Moon is very rough in bed."

"Twilight how could you?" Celestia demands weakly from the floor of her cage.

"What is that cage doing to the Princess?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I placed a spell on it to rapidly absorb the magic from any magical pony contained in it. Over three thousand years the spell grew in power. She will never escape." Twilight looked over to her former mentor with indifference. Not caring whether the overpowered princess lived or died in that cage.

"Can I show them now mommy?" Spike begged. "Can I can I can I?"

"Not Spike too?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Yes. Spike has a Fullbring as well. I was most surprised when I caught him playing with a exact copy of a pony who had been fired from the Palace maid staff. She was Spike's favorite babysitter." She explained. "Spikes Fullbring allows him to turn beings into doll replicas. They never age, they don't die. And Spike can place non dollified ponies or other beings in his little dollhouse."

Spike giggled as he set the dollhouse down. "Dollhouse Grow!" He commanded raising his arms. The dollhouse grew to the size of a narrow house.

"Did I forget to mention he can also make it grow?" Twilight grinned evilly. "Let's see whose home shall we?"

Spike knocked on the door. And stepped aside as Discord and Nightmare Moon walked out.

Everypony beside's Twilight's ears flattened in stunned shock.

"The reign of the Regal Pony Sisters has come to an end." Twilight Sparkle declared. Duke Discord, Queen Nightmare Moon and Princess Twilight shall now rule in their place." She cackled darkly and disappeared in a shimmer.

Suddenly Fluttershy fell. Twilight's Fullbring working its magic.

Next went down Applejack. The Element of Honesty never knew where Twilight was coming from.

After Applejack came Rarity. The Posh Fashionada groaning as her memories where being rewritten to make Twilight her best friend and confidant.

Rainbow Dash had the sense to try and fly off. Unfortunately...Nightmare Moon was quicker.

"No! No let me go!" Rainbow Dash shouted in fear as Twilight approached her while Nightmare Moon held her with her front legs.

"Shh. Shh. It'll all be over soon." Nightmare Moon whispered into Dash's ear.

"No!" Rainbow Dash tried to buck her way out of it but Twilight was faster. SLASH!" Rainbow Dash went limp in Nightmare Moon's grasp.

Nightmare Moon gently laid the Element of Loyalty beside her fellow Elements.

"What shall we do with them?" Discord asked Twilight. Delighted to see the chaos she was bringing.

"Lock them in the dungeons till the effects fully kick in. I've rewrote their memories to have Celestia having brainwashed them to attack me on sight." Twilight said as NMM leaned over her.

"I expect you in my bed tonight you know." She said down to Twilight as she licked her neck. The sociopath shuddered.

"Legs spread and rump raised." Twilight agreed with another shudder as her lover nibbled on her neck.

"Mommy I'm sleepy." Spike said suddenly bringing his tail around to suckle on it. He was still a baby dragon after all.

Twilight smiled at her and Nightmare's son as she magically brought over his basket with pillows and blanket. He got in and soon snored off into dream land. Dreaming of his future life as Prince Spike heir to Discord's throne.

"Now what to do with you two." Twilight wondered. Tapping her katana over her shoulder magically as she walked slowly over to Cadance who was cowering behind Shining Armor who had a look of rage in his eyes.

"We took you in. We fed you, gave you a home. LOVED you!" Shining Armor shouted. Then gasped as Twilight disappered.

"Gahh!" Cadance gasped as she went down.

"Cadance!" Shining shouted. "Monster!" He shouted. Not knowing where Twilight was. "Your a MONSTER!"

""Just for that, say hello to your new life in Discord's harem." Twilight hissed. "Don't be worried, its a big honor in your new life. She slashed across his chest then all his ankles to completely rewrite his life. He would still be her older brother, but would have been chosen to be one of Discord's harem ponies, instead of being Captain of Nightmare Moon's guard as she had originally planned for him.

"Same with your slut. Only in Nightmare Moon's harem. Maybe we'll use you as a BDSM slave." Twilight thought with glee as she also slashed Cadance's ankles.

Equestria would never know what hit them as Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Moon and Discord reigned over Equestria for centuries to come...

**The End**

**Bet that was refreshing from me huh? **

**Please Leave A Review!**


End file.
